As shown in FIG. 9, there is known an electrical connector 500 comprising contacts 530 each having a movable beam 531 and a stationary beam 532, an insulating housing 510 to which the stationary beams 532 are fixed, and an actuator 520 having a shaft member 525 which is rotatably supported by intermediate portions between the movable beams 531 and the stationary beams 532 of the contacts 530 (see, e.g. Patent Document 1: JP-A-2010-225448).
The actuator 520 has guide-locking portions 522 adapted to be pushed by a board T1 at the time of board insertion and an open-engaging portion 526 adapted to engage with front end portions of the movable beams 531. Each movable beam 531 has a terminal contact convex portion 531 a adapted to serve as a contact point with the board T1.
This conventional electrical connector 500 is configured such that, at the time of board insertion, the guide-locking portions 522 of the actuator 520 are pushed to move upward by the board T1 and that, following this, the actuator 520 pivots on the shaft member 525 to cause the open-engaging portion 526 to engage and raise the movable beams 531.